Harry and Luna Yule Ball
by fanofsome
Summary: Harry has asked Luna to the Yule Ball, but did he ask her too casually? Will he reveal his real feelings for her? This is my first one so wish me luck!


Harry x Luna Based on the events at Slughorn's Christmas Party

He didn't know why he had invited her to the dinner party in the way he did, so casual and so platonic. He had meant to do some sort of romantic gesture, but he didn't think she would go for that. She was so different than any girl he had ever met. Come on, she was Luna. Most people just thought she was weird and needed to more friends, but to Harry, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

The hours dragged by and Harry waited for the night to come. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be excited to go to a dinner party held by _Horace Slughorn_. He could not believe he had agreed to go he hated dinner parties and even more he hated Slughorn's obsession with the powerful and popular kids. He had never understood why people were so obsessed with popularity, he had Ron, Hermione and now he would have Luna.

Harry changed into his dress robes, emerald green with gold embroidery. He hoped she would notice it matched his eyes. Sometimes she was so in her own world that he was not sure if she noticed he was even there. He tried to comb his hair, but it was really no use.

They had agreed to meet in the entrance way before going down together. He hoped she would ware something that showed off her body, how much he wanted to touch that body he couldn't even express. He wished he could confide in someone about this, but Ron would just laugh and ask him if he was joking. He might not even listen, Ron was too busy trying to ask Hermione out to care much for other people's problems. Harry quickly made his way down the stairs to wait for Luna.

She finally arrived. She was more beautiful than Harry ever could have imagined. Her dress perfectly fit her personality, with its three layers of gold frills giving her a fairy-like look. Her perfect curls cascaded artfully down her back and her ears her highlighted with star-studded earrings. He loved her ears, not that he had an ear fetish or anything, but she was just so beautiful.

"Hello" he managed to get out. He had no idea how he was going to get through an entire night, being so close to her, yet they were in different worlds.

"Hello Harry," she smiled, "You look very handsome, almost as good as a mandrake when he is properly fed"

Harry didn't really know if that was a complement or not, but he didn't much care as long as he had Luna by his side. "You look very nice yourself," he needed to out due her in terms of strange complements "better even than the giant squid in the lake when Hagrid comes to visit it."

"Why thank you" said Luna, offering her arm to him. He took it grateful that she had made the first move. They walked through the entranceway to the entrance to the dungeons.

"I've never really liked the dungeons of Hogwarts, they have always seemed a bit creepy to me."

"I don't know, Harry, there is an air of mystery that draws me to them, you never know what is down there."

"That is exactly why I avoid them." Harry's mind was racing he could not tell if she was interested. She was acting differently than usual, paying attention to him instead of rambling on about some rare in magical plant that had been discovered in Haiti. Maybe that was a good sign or maybe he was over analyzing things, they had only been together for ten minutes. They walked in the doors of Slunghorn's party and immediately Slughorn came up to them.

"Oh, Harry I am so glad you could make it," He drawled out "and this must be the lovely Luna Lovegood. I haven't been seeing you in my classes, aren't you enrolled? They are quite informative and will teach you a lot, after all, I teach them."

"I have your class next semester and I am greatly looking forward to it, although I am a bit concerned about your treatment of animals in your potions experiments. You know, just because they can't talk doesn't mean they don't have feelings and emotions too."

"Oh, yes, yes that is a very good point." Slughorn said distractedly "Miss Granger, how kind of you to join us." He had already moved on to the next guest. He turned to see Hermione behind him. She smiled at him, encouragingly, she couldn't know, but she always seemed to know. He turned his attention back to Luna.

The dinner seemed to fly by after they were seated. They had many dry conversations about absolutely nothing. People kept giving Luna weird looks when she tried to talk about anything of any substance or had a conversation with no one in particular. Finally, it was eight o'clock and he could make an excuse to leave. He attempted to give Luna a look to indicate that he wanted to leave. Luckily, she got the message and he cleared his throat, "Oh Professor, it was lovely for you to invite us and my compliments to the chef, but we really must be going."

"Harry, are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" in a whispered tone he added, "Just after nine booze will mysteriously be poured into the punch and the real party will start."

"We really must be going. Good bye!"

Harry and Luna made their way upstairs. Most people had already gone up to their common rooms, to prepare for their first day back. The great hall was completely empty, but he still pulled her to the side of the staircase. He reached for her hand.

"Luna, I have to admit that I didn't just ask you to this party as a favor or a last resort or even a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you just read between the lines? Do I have to spell it out?" Harry asked frustrated. She was so hot, and it was so distracting, he was so frustrated, why was she not picking up on his hints? "This is so hard for me to say… I really really like you Luna, in a … romantic way."

"Oh"

Oh, that could not be good, what if she didn't like him. Maybe she had just said yes because she felt sorry for him or was being a good friend. Seeing the expression on Harry's face, of anger and disappointment, she quickly amended her statement.

"Harry, I like you too." Before she could chicken out or Harry could fully process what was happening, she kissed him. It was a quick kiss, soft and wholesome, like one given in a field full of daisies between two people who had all the time in the world.

Harry looked at her with surprise, she smiled and said, "As much as I want to stay, we should really be getting back to our common rooms before we get caught."

"I know a place where we can't get caught, the only catch is that you have to meet me outside by the three tree stumps in half an hour, I need to get out of these stuff clothing."

"Sounds like a plan, I need to get into something more comfortable as well." She winked

About twenty-five minutes later Harry stood in the middle of the three tree stumps. They formed a triangle around him. Very few people knew this, but they were each magically enchanted secret rooms. One was a meeting room and the other two were hook-up rooms, although he would not be surprised in the many long years of Hogwarts that someone had hooked-up in the meeting room. Fred Weasley had told Harry about when Harry was only a second year. At that point he was only twelve and the idea of having sex was very exciting but overall terrifying. As far as he knew he and Ron were the only people left at Hogwarts who knew about it, but he could never be too sure. News traveled fast around here, but this was a closely guarded secret.

Luna appeared, her blonde hair waving in the wind. Harry had gone for a muggle casual look, donning jeans and a blue t-shirt. Luna had gone a little sexier with a low-cut blouse and a short skirt.

"You must be freezing." Harry held out his hand and she took it giving him a little smile.

"I don't think this is the most private place, we are right out in the open. Anyone could see us."

"Don't worry a private place is just a tap away." As he said this Harry tapped on the tree stump to his left and it opened revealing a slide into a place they could not see. "Ladies first" he said guiding her towards the stump and she sat on the edge and jumped in.

After only about a second of falling they landed in a small room. It was warm and smelled delicious. There was a large bed with a canopy and a large open area. Next to the bed was a night stand that Harry knew held condoms and a couple of toys, if he was in the mood. He had only ever taken one girl down here. But he didn't want to think about her, all he wanted was Luna.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward him, "I guess I know what this room is for" she said nervously.

"Yeah," Harry said, worrying that he had taken it too far. "but we don't have to go all the way, if you know what I mean."

Before Harry or Luna could say anything else, Luna decided to skip the awkwardness and go straight to the kissing. She took his face in her hands and put her lips to his. She began to feel fireworks between them. She started to kiss him with more purpose, pressing against him. His hands started to rove across her back, trying to feel all of her. She moved her hands from his cheeks to the hem of his shirt, she wanted to see those famous Harry Potter abs for herself. She pealed his shirt off and ran her hand along his rippling chest.

He figured it was only fair that if she got to touch his chest that he got to feel her beautiful breasts. He began to lift her shirt, she let him, lifting her arms to allow him an easier time. He reached around her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled it off and her assets were free. She smiled as he pushed her onto the bed. She gave out a small moan as he bent down to breasts. She was not letting him get off this easy. His pants began to bulge as his erection grew and began to stroke him through his pants. He let out a little groan. With his mouth back to hers his hands moved toward her thighs. He began stroking the inside of them, pleased to find as he went higher, he found wetness waiting for him.

She played with his zipper as he eased her skirt off. She continued to moan as he rubbed her, teasing her. He quickly removed his pants, her hands reaching for him, timidly stroking him. He removed her panties and positioned himself above her. She stared into his eyes, "I have never done this before." She searched his eyes for his reaction.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes" As soon as she said the word, he plunged into her.

This was different than anything Luna had ever experienced. It hurt so much but felt so right. She let out a moan as Harry went in a second time.

Harry could not believe she was so tight, he almost came when he first inserted himself, but he had to keep it in. He continued and finally she came, forcing him to shoot into her.

After the aftershocks wore off, he wrapped her in his arms and kiss her one the cheek. "I think I might love you."


End file.
